Family Matters
by Dreaded Rasengan
Summary: What happens when a gloomy dark mage and a workaholic tactician decide to start a family together? Hilarity and insanity ensue. This is a series of one-shots that will be focused around Robin, Tharja, Noire, and Morgan. The other Shepherds will make an appearance sporadically. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for taking your time to read my new drabble series. This will be a series of one-shots that will sometimes interconnect. All will focus around Robin and Tharja and their family. Of course the other Shepherds will make appearances here and there. The ratings will probably change, but I will try to keep it below M. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mother-Daughter Bonding**

There are sixty seconds in one minute, sixty minutes in one hour, twenty-four hours in one day, seven days in a week, around thirty days per month, and twelve months in a year. For the dark sorceress, Tharja, it felt like an eternity before her beloved Robin was finally returned to her.

The noble idiot had tried to leave her in such a heroically foolish way, but their bond wasn't something death could break. When Prince Chrom of Ylisse had said that Robin could still be alive, she knew her heroic idiot would return to her, or she would hunt after him in the afterlife...

Tharja knew she had to be patient so she decided to focus on ideas of what she would do upon Robin's return. Sadly these ideas would usually go to the gutter and leave the sorceress deeply flustered and unsatisfied. Of course her frustrations didn't go unnoticed so the Shepherds would actively avoid her when she was in one of "those" moods. They gave silent prayers to Naga to return their Tactician before his wife hexed them all.

Tharja decided to try to improve her hexes and curses, but there weren't any suitable targets since the war had ended. She contemplated trying the non-lethal ones on her fellow shepherds, but she dismissed that idea. If they were trying to recover from her hexes, then they couldn't be searching for Robin! She also had to admit that they all had their uses and Robin was quite fond of them...

Finally, Tharja decided to do the one thing she was dreading the most, spend time with her children...make no mistake, Tharja loved her kids, but they were so much like their father that it hurt to be around them.

Her eldest daughter, Noire, shared the same honey blond hair as their beloved Robin. Her shyness reminded her of how Robin used to act around her before he finally succumbed to her love. Noire was a sweet girl; she obviously inherited that from her father. It didn't help that Noire was scared to death of her. It definitely hurt Tharja that her own daughter was afraid of her, but she was comforted in the fact that Noire held no grudges and loved her dearly. Their relationship seemed to be getting better, at least in Tharja's opinion.

Tharja's thoughts drifted to her other daughter, Morgan.

"I just don't understand that girl sometimes..." Tharja thought with a grimace

Morgan's looks obviously came from her. Her silky black hair and pale complexion were just reminders that she was the mother. Her skills in the dark arts were also a clincher. Sadly, that was where the similarities ended. Morgan was a perpetually happy child with an air of naïveté surrounding her that obviously didn't come from Tharja. It didn't help that Morgan couldn't even remember her. Was she that horrid that Morgan's mind just erased her existence? That thought hurt a lot more than anything else. Tharja knew she wasn't a saint, but she thought she would have treated her children better. They were symbols of love between her and her sweet Robin.

Tharja wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she was ashamed to face her daughters. She would constantly be plagued with thoughts telling her she was an unfit mother and so on.

Tharja stopped in front of her's and Robin's tent. She sighed before resting her hand on her forehead. She was so conflicted with what she wanted to do. She wanted to build a better relationship with her daughters, but she was afraid of screwing up and pushing them further away.

With a sigh, Tharja decided she would just go to sleep and try again in the morning. Right before Tharja entered her tent, she heard arguing coming from the clearing her tent was in. Annoyed, Tharja decided to let off some steam upon those fools would dare to disturb her. She walked into the clearing to see Noire and Morgan talking. Curious, Tharja decided to hide her presence and listen to what her daughters had to say to one another.

"BLOOD AND THUNDER! WE ARE KIN FOOL! TWO SOULS CONNECTED BY BIRTH AND BLOOD! NEVER AGAIN IMPLY THAT I MIGHT BE SO SHAMELESS AS TO ABANDON YOU!" Noire yelled at Morgan.

Morgan recoiled in fear. "Eek! I'm sorry, Noire! Really! P-please, let me make it up to you!"

Morgan and Tharja watched as Noire's stance become more meek and non-threatening. "...V-very well. You can start by coming with me into town."

"Huh? But you said that doesn't have to do with getting my memories back," Morgan replied in a confused tone.

"Hey, there's no rule that says you can't have a little fun while you try. And there's certainly no rule against making some happy new memories, either. You're young! Live a little! There'll be plenty of time to worry later," Noire said with a smile that reminded Tharja of Robin.

Morgan gave off her own megawatt smile before glomping Noire around the waist. "Right... You're right! Thanks, Sis!"

Tharja smiled softly at the scene in front of her. Noire had grown into an amazing older sister and Tharja was proud of her. Tharja decided that she was going to let her girls have their day together and she'll try to bond with them on another day. As she was leaving, Tharja accidentally stepped on a twig which alerted Noire and Morgan to her presence.

"W-Who's there? Show yourself!" Noire commanded weakly while trying to shield Morgan with her body from the unseen threat.

Tharja cursed at her lack of stealth before walking hesitantly into the clearing. "It's alight girls. It's just me, your mother…"

Tharja watched as Noire tried to replicate a deer-in-the-headlights expression while Morgan seemed to bounce with excitement.

"Mother! It's good to see you! What are you doing here?" Morgan asked bubbly.

Tharja shifted uncomfortably. "I was looking for you two actually. I was wondering if I could practice on you…I mean WITH you."

Tharja wanted to face-palm at her own ineptitude with speaking with her own daughters. Noire looked very pale and was shaking like a leaf in the wind while Morgan looked confused, but eager to please like a little puppy…

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way, Noire. I overheard you were heading into town so I won't intrude," Tharja said before turning to walk out of the clearing.

"Mother, w-wait!" Noire's voice halted Tharja in her tracks.

"W-We would like it if you came along. We haven't s-seen you much since..." Noire's eyes clouded with sadness at the thought of her father's death.

Tharja actually saw the pain in both her daughters' eyes at the reference to their father. They were hurting just as much as she was and she overlooked that. It made her feel even worse about her lack of parenting skills. Tharja knew she needed to amend that.

"We'll have none of that. Your father will come back to us, even if I have to drag him back from the afterlife. Now let's go. I need to pick up some supplies for my hexes anyways," Tharja said dismissively.

It wasn't the warmest of messages, but it was a good start. Noire's awestruck expression and Morgan's giddy smile was enough to tell Tharja that she'd said the right thing for now.

* * *

**Robin will make an appearance next chapter. Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! and so is Robin in this chapter!**

* * *

**Father-Daughter Bonding**

Robin slowly turned in his bed, reaching for the familiar warmth of his oh-so-soft wife, only to come up empty-handed. He cracked his eyes open only to shut them quickly and curse the sun for being too bright. Slowly, he reopened his eyes and confirmed that Tharja wasn't in their bed.

"_Well…this is odd…"_ Robin thought drearily while absently scratching his platinum blond hair.

Robin looked at the back of his hand and smiled serenely. The cursed mark of Grima was nowhere to be found, which signaled the true demise of the Fell Dragon. It had been nearly three months since the day where he decided to strike down Grima himself rather than let Chrom do it. He remembered how his comrades had reluctantly agreed to let him do it, though they made sure to let him hear how much they didn't want him to. For Robin, he had no choice. How can he live knowing that his bloodline could lead to the world's destruction if one decided to side with Grima?

There was also that cult that worshiped that thrice damned Fell Dragon, the Grimleal. As long as Grima existed, the Grimleal would target him and his family. Noire and Morgan both carry the same blood needed to revive Grima, and Robin would jump into the hottest pits of hell before he let one of his father's demented cultists touch a hair of either of his children's heads.

But that was all in the past now. Validar was slain, the Fell-Dragon was vanquished, and the Grimleal was disbanded. The only thing on Robin's mind now was where his wife was…

"Oi Bubbles, you awake yet?" a voice asked outside his tent.

Robin immediately identified the voice as his comrade Gaius, since Gaius was the only person to refer to him as "Bubbles". "Yeah, I'm awake, Gaius."

The flap of Robin's tent opened to reveal the reddish-brown haired thief. "Well that's a relief. We thought your daughter and wife might have put a hex on you."

Robin looked at Gaius like he had grown a second head. "Why would you think that, Gaius?"

Gaius shrugged his shoulders. "That wife of yours and your younger one are giggling madly while flinging hexes and curses all over the training ground. No one had seen you since last night, and its nearly three in the afternoon, so we started to draw our own conclusions…"

Robin's eyes widened in shocked before a large blush overtook his face. He now remembered why exactly he had slept in so late. Tharja had been quite…enthusiastic…last night when she heard that Chrom had given Robin the whole week off from his duties and that he wanted to spend as much time as he could with her and the kids.

"You alright there, Bubbles? You're turning really red. Should I get Lissa?" Gaius asked in concern.

"NO! I mean…cough…no, I'm fine. So you said Tharja and Morgan are in the training grounds?" Robin asked as he tried to steer the subject away from his flushed complexion.

"Yeah, they seem to be enjoying themselves but the glee they're getting from all that destruction as well as their giggling is making people wary. You might want to see what's up," Gaius said with a little wave before exiting the tent.

"Well that explains where Tharja's at," Robin said to himself before he donned his tactician robes and exited his tent.

Robin walked through the camp while greeting his fellow shepherds who he passed by. They all seemed relieved that he was up though Robin wasn't sure if it was because he was in good health or because they thought he was going to stop whatever Tharja and Morgan were up to. As he got closer to the training grounds, Robin felt a shiver go down his spine. He stopped in his tracks and scanned his surroundings. When he saw nothing out of the ordinary, Robin shrugged and walked closer to the training grounds.

With each step, he could hear Morgan's and Tharja's laughter echo through the forest. Now Robin understood how this could cause discomfort to the other Shepherds, but to him it was like music. Tharja's laugh always brightened his day, though usually it was at someone else's expense, while Morgan's was more common, yet it was always a welcome sound to the tactician. He finally made it to the clearing to see Tharja showing Morgan the proper steps of a particular hex.

"Now let's see what you can do," Robin heard his wife say.

"YAHH!" Morgan's hand was illuminated in purple light before a beam of magic shot out like a laser and decapitated the poor training dummy.

"My, you are a natural at this!" Tharja said proudly.

"Thank you, mother! I wouldn't have been able to do this without you though. You're a great teacher. So what can we do next?" Morgan asked eagerly.

"Hmm, how about we practice a non-lethal hex that turns the victim's skin color to neon pink?"

Robin felt a bead a sweat trickle down his forehead as he heard the mischievous laughter from his wife and daughter. There was no way he was going to be the subject to that hex. He was prepared to bolt out of the clearing when he noticed something strange. His eldest daughter, Noire, was slumped against a tree and looked crestfallen.

"Noire, what are you doing here?" Robin asked quietly so the two dark mages wouldn't find his position.

Noire gave out a startled "eep" before turning rapidly to face her father, "F-Father? What a-are you d-doing here?"

Robin smirked at her before saying, "I asked you first sweetie, but I'm here to see what your sister and mother were up to. I'm glad to see they're getting along, though I don't want to be the next guinea pig for their latest hex."

"Oh right…" was all Noire said though Robin could tell something was on her mind.

"Noire, you know you can talk to me if anything is bothering you. I know something is up, but I won't pressure you to tell me if you don't want to. I just want you to know I'm here for you," Robin said as he sat down next to his daughter.

Noire looked up to her father with eyes that were watered with unshed tears. "F-Father, w-would I make a g-good dark m-mage?"

"Huh? Uh, I guess so. I thought you liked being an archer though. Is it because Virion is teaching you? Did he say something or do anything that made you feel uncomfortable?" Robin asked as he went into overprotective dad mode.

Noire giggled a bit at that. She always enjoyed it when her father got all overprotective of her. It made her feel special, "No father, Virion h-has been a g-great teacher. It's j-just that I'm t-the only one in our family w-who can't u-use magic. I feel l-like…I don't f-fit in."

Robin wrapped his arm around Noire's shoulders and gave her a small comforting peck on her forehead before saying, "Noire, you're being silly. Just because you don't use magic doesn't mean you aren't part of this family. Your mother told me that you have great potential to be a dark mage like her if that's what you really want, though."

"But Mother told me she didn't want me to become a dark mage. She refused to teach me yet she is teaching Morgan! Am I that pathetic?!" Noire asked as she shed a few tears.

"_Ahh that must be the real problem…"_ Robin thought. "Noire, you are not now nor ever will you be pathetic. You've proven it so many times on the battlefield that you are a talented archer and you have the same tenacity as your mother. Not only that, but you're all that I could ever hope for in a daughter. You've never disappointed me, and I hate it when you bring yourself down like this."

Noire buried her head in Robin's chest as her body shook from the sobs she was trying to stifle, "I know you believe in me Father, but does Mother? I just don't understand why she refuses to teach me, but she'll teach Morgan…"

Robin sighed before gently stroking the back of Noire's head in a comforting manner, "I'm going to let you in on a little secret, Noire."

Noire slowly looked up at Robin with a curious expression, "You're mother loves both of you very much. She's pretty much as obsessed with you two as she was with me when we first met. She actually has a whole scroll with a list of all your likes, dislikes, hobbies, friends, enemies (hit-list), and favorite foods. When she heard how her future-self used you for her experiments, she was horrified and vowed to never subject you to that ever again. Now before I continue. Did you notice something "odd" about Morgan after her last birthday?"

Noire contemplated her father's question before answering, "She seemed a bit…moody…"

Robin nodded his head slowly while an annoyed frown etched itself on his face. "The reason she was so moody was because her "Aunt" Aversa gave her the shadowgift ability which enhanced her dark magic abilities. A person's body can only contain so much dark magic before it starts affecting them physically or mentally. Morgan was already an adept in the dark arts, but now her abilities were prodigious in terms of power, but she lacked control. The mood swings were just the start if your mother didn't intervene. Tharja is trying to make sure Morgan doesn't succumb to the dark magic within her."

Robin took a breath before looking back to the clearing to see Tharja and Morgan laughing over something else. "I'm pretty sure your mother never expected this to be so much fun. I'm glad she and Morgan are bonding though.

"I am too; it's j-just that I f-felt left out. Now t-that I k-know the f-full story, I feel l-like s-scum for being so s-selfish…" Noire said as she looked down.

Robin kissed Noire on the forehead again before pulling her onto his lap and resting her head in the crook of his shoulder. "It's alright, Sweetie. I understand that you just want to be closer to your mother. Just remember that Tharja loves you just as much as she loves Morgan and me."

Noire sniffed lightly. "I know t-that n-now, Father. Thank y-you."

"You're welcome, Sweetie. And Noire, I love you just as much as your mother does," Robin said in an affectionate tone.

Robin felt Noire's smile on his shoulder, "I love you too, Daddy."

The two sat peacefully for a while before Robin felt a familiar shiver go down his spine. He quickly turned his head to look at the clearing only to see that the occupants were nowhere to be found. Suddenly, he felt a great foreboding feeling in his stomach.

"Noire, I think we should move to somewhere else," Robin said in a slightly panicked tone.

Noire pouted. "Why father? I'm comfortable here…"

Instead of Robin answering, mischievous laughter echoed around them. "Crap, they found us! We gotta go!"

Robin scooped Noire up bridal style and bolted towards the Shepherd camp. It was an interesting sight to see the tactician carrying his eldest daughter while being chased by his wife and youngest daughter.

* * *

**I wonder what will happen next chapter :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all of those who left a review! I appreciate the support and I am glad you are enjoying my story!  
**

* * *

**Pillow Talk**

It was a peaceful night within the Shepherds' camp. Most of the Shepherds had retired for the night with the exception of the night watch. Inside the Master Tactician's tent, two figures slumbered on a rather large bed, or that's what it seemed to appear they were doing. Robin and Tharja were both pretending to sleep while both knowing each other were actually awake. After spending so many nights with her beloved, Tharja was able to tell how his breathing patterns were when he was actually asleep. Now, she could tell he was trying to replicate it, but his breathing was coming out too shallow.

Robin could practically feel the anger rolling off his wife. It was a new kind of anger. Tharja usually threatened to unleash new and terrible hexes when she was angry. Now, she simply tried to ignore Robin. It was odd though, since Tharja was wrapped around him like an anaconda.

Without opening his eyes, Robin slowly ran his hand down the smooth surface of Tharja's naked back. He failed to hide his grin when Tharja reluctantly let out a pleasured moan.

"That's not fighting fair…" Tharja mumbled into the dark.

"Since when do you ever fight fair with your womanly wiles? This is just payback," Robin replied as he continued to glide his hand over his wife's sensitive areas.

To Robin's surprise, Tharja roughly grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her body. She slowly got up and straddled Robin's waist before glaring down at the befuddled Tactician. Robin did note idly that she was still holding onto his hand even as she glared at him.

"Stop that," Tharja commanded.

Robin stared at her for a second before replying, "Why?"

Tharja shifted slightly which nearly caused Robin to moan in pleasure. The only thing separating their hot flesh from touching was a thinly quilted cover, but the look in Tharja's eyes showed that those particular thoughts were miles away from what she had in mind.

"It…your touch…when you touch me like that, it makes it hard for me to stay angry at you," Tharja confessed with a slight blush as she looked away from Robin's face.

Robin tried to quell the proud smirk from blossoming on his face. It wasn't time to stroke his ego, his wife was really upset with him and he was going to find out why.

"What did I do, Tharja?" Robin asked.

Tharja's glared intensified, which Robin didn't think was possible; before she poked him in the chest with her long slender finger to put emphasis on each word she spoke, "You. Tried. To. Leave. Me."

Robin sighed tiredly. He was actually dreading this conversation ever since he had returned to the Shepherds. He knew Tharja was less than pleased with the idea of sacrificing himself to put an end to Grima's terror, but it was something that he had to do. Of course once he returned, Tharja threw her arms around him and promised untold amounts of pain and curses if he ever tried to pull a stunt like that again.

Ah, the joys of being in love with a dark mage…

Robin thought they had moved past it, though it was just wishful thinking since the couple had never talked about it. It hung over both their heads like a dark cloud. Even though they still loved each other and would sometimes still publicly display it, there was a certain tension around them that everyone felt except for, thankfully, their children.

Robin looked into Tharja's beautiful eyes. Most of the Shepherds thought she was aloof and uncaring, but they never saw what Robin was privileged to see. If they could see how her eyes were alit with fury, worry, concern, passion, and love, then they would never call this woman uncaring. She drew Robin in like a moth towards the flames.

"I did, but I came back…" Robin finally answered Tharja after their brief silence.

"You think that makes up for everything?!" Tharja whispered harshly. "Do you think just waltzing in from the middle of nowhere was enough to make me forget all the pain or lonely nights without you?"

Robin looked sadly at Tharja's hurt expression. "No…I don't think for a second that it would make up for all that. It makes me feel horrible that I put you through this, but you know I had no choice…"

Tharja scoffed lightly, but it was mostly to hide her pained sob. "You could have let Chrom-"

"No darling, I couldn't," Robin interrupted. "We both know that Grima had to be stopped that day. I couldn't let the future pay for something I could have prevented. I did this so you, Morgan and Noire could have a peaceful future."

"I would have rather lived in a war-torn would if it meant you were still with me," Tharja said softly.

Robin reached up before slightly pulling Tharja closer to him. Tharja's face was so close to Robin's that they could feel each others breath on each others lips. Without any hesitation, Robin closed the gap between them. Tharja reciprocated immediately, but Robin pulled back too soon in her opinion.

"I know that you would, but in the end we got the best of both worlds. I know it hurt that I made that decision. It hurt so much to think I was turning my back on you and the girls. I felt like a craven for putting you through that."

Tharja huffed playfully before she jokingly said, "Well maybe you should feel that way."

Robin smiled upon seeing that his wife's mood had already improved already. "Well, I always knew I was going to return."

All the playfulness seemed to snap out of Tharja and she stared seriously at Robin. "What did you say?"

Robin smiled serenely "I knew I would come back. I remember a certain dark mage promising to hunt me down in the afterlife if didn't. She seemed like someone I didn't want to cross."

Tharja smiled smugly at Robin. "She sounds like a powerful, beautiful, and extremely loyal person."

Robin raised an eyebrow playfully. "That she does. I think I might be in love with her, but don't tell my wife that! She's certainly the jealous type."

Tharja slapped Robin on the chest. "You're damn right I'm the jealous type!"

Robin let out a hearty laugh, before staring intently into Tharja's eyes. "You know I love you, right? You're the only one for me, Tharja."

Tharja felt the common yet uncomfortable blush splash across her cheeks. "I feel the same. ...Haven't we been over this?"

Tharja tried to turn her head away, but Robin gently grasped her chin so she would have to look directly at him. "I still like to hear it, you know?"

Tharja sighed lightly before pecking Robin on the lips. "I love you too Robin, happy now?"

Robin smiled widely before nodding his head. "Very much so. I promise I won't put you through that again, Tharja."

"You better not!" Tharja growled out before lying back down on the bed and wrapping her arms around Robin.

"But you have to make a promise to me. Tharja, promise you won't leave me. Promise you'll stay safe," Robin whispered while he entwined his arms around Tharja's back.

Tharja smiled lovingly at Robin. "Don't worry. I'll be with you always." Her smiled soon morphed into a more sinister smirk. "...Even if it's as a vengeful ghost."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this one! My favorite part is actually the ending line :)  
**

**The next chapter will be about:**

** 1) Robin getting back at his fellow shepherds for their "comments" about Tharja during the Harvest Scramble**

**2) Robin stepping in at very awkward time as someone proposes to one of his daughters**

**3) Justice Cabal shenanigans with Noire**

**I'll eventually do all three of these, but I'd like to hear which you guys would prefer first.**


End file.
